


Mystery Under the Big Top

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Arson, Brawl - Freeform, Circus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabotage, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Problems follow Ryan and Kaito to their first real part-time job. Animals are let loose and equipment goes missing during the circus show. The detectives must help them figure it out before they are out of a job or someone gets hurt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the circus mystery I mentioned. Several characters in this fic are borrowed from the comics. I won't reveal which one here, since revealing it will ruin the plot for everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the circus mystery. Derek and Stiles are returning from their break. I'll be switching back to Declaration and focusing on it until it is done.

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled together. Lottie's birthday was fast approaching and they wanted things to go off without a hitch.

"It has to be perfect!" Steve was saying.

"I know, Stevie. We'll make it work." Bucky reassured. Steve settled down.

"Okay," he relented. Bucky kissed Steve's lips and got up to make him some tea to relax.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;  
_ **

Ryan and Kaito were waiting outside the gates. The two teens waited patiently for them to open. A few minutes later, the owner; Maynard Tiboldt came out to greet them.

"Catriona Hale and Kaito Kuroba?" he asked.

"That's us." Kaito said. And so they were interviewed and hired for part time work. Kaito now had a new audience to show his magic tricks to while Ryan worked as a food vendor. Kaito also was helping out with the acrobatic act. They would have to train for a day but after that it was up to them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person plotted mischief from the shadows.

'Those pests aren't getting the hint!' they thought, before making up their mind. That evening, they snuck into Belmont Park and rapidly went to work. They sabotaged equipment.

'I hope this shuts them down. If not, I'll have to go with plan C-Z.' they silently mused. After making sure that no traces of themselves remained, they crept away from the main tent. They then proceeded to leave, running through the back gates.


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are in study mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked with other stuff. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Clint walked into the agency looking unsure. The detectives sat up as he approached.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked them.

"Sure. What do you need?" Derek wanted to know.

"One of my friends in deep trouble." Clint admitted.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked.

"The circus where he works is in trouble. People are trying to ruin them." Clint explained.

"Okay, we can take over and help." Derek declared.

* * *

While the agency was gaining a new client, Stiles, Jimmy, Heather, and Danielle studied for finals. they hit the books and got right to work. After about three hours of nonstop studying, they collapsed.

"I am so exhausted. Leave me here to perish." Heather sighed.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled together and talked.

"I am very tired." Stiles sighed.

"Me too, baby. How is the studying?" Derek wanted to know.

"I don't want to think about it." Stiles groaned.

"Okay, go to sleep then." Derek suggested. Stiles rested against him with a sigh.

* * *

The next day, Ryan met with her friends to work on a class project. The project was long and on major historical events. They each took a source and got down to business.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had lunch at Panera Bread. They ate paninis and soup with bread on the side. They drank coffee. They finished their lunch off with a Tulip cookie. As their meal came to an end, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled at each other.


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Hinata, Mika, and their fellow crew members started their monthly preparations. A group worked in the kitchen making April treats, while the rest worked on the decorations.

This month's theme was spring, so the bakers made cookies cut in butterfly, ladybug, cherry blossoms, daisy, rose, and robin shapes. The sugar cookies were covered with sugar frosting in spring colors. Other treats consisted of cookies set in the shape of top hats, cakes, and cupcakes.

The cupcakes flavors in addition to the usual chocolate were; vanilla bean, strawberry, mango, Funfetti, cherry limeade, coconut, and pink sno-ball.

The cakes were swiss rolls. The flavors were; chocolate, coconut almond, and heavenly angelfood cake.

While the bakers were occupying the kitchen, the remaining crew members took down the Easter decorations, and added more spring decor.

The butterfly and flower swirl decor were left up in addition to the flower fluffy decor. Butterfly paper lanterns went up. Spring confetti were sprinkled around the Foil Spring Butterfly spray centerpiece at the tables. Flower and butterfly cutout decals covered the walls of the cafe.

A pastel polka dot chalkboard metal bucket was set next to the register, while a burlap Spring bucket list chalkboard was set next to the front entrance. Plastic flowers were placed in the metal bucket. The Easter wreath was replaced with a cherry blossom wreath.

"Great job!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

The twins, Derek, Stiles, and Shuichi headed to the circus to begin their investigation. As they explored the circus grounds, a fire broke loose on a food stand. The detectives took up extinguishers and tried their best to put the fire out. Then they waited for the fire department to get there to help.

* * *

At lunchtime, Bucky and Steve went to a diner for their date. They enjoyed themselves. As their meal came to an end, Bucky and Steve kissed.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****Steve painted with Aurora. Aurora giggled as she made hand prints. They had a lot of fun. Aurora was in heaven, painting with her Daddy.

* * *

That evening, Kaito and Jimmy went to a concert. They had an amazing time. They kissed as the encores started.


	4. Causes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the circus office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Egalitarian will be updated next.

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

The detectives went to Maynard's office. They found two persons already there. When the groups got a closer look at each other, they were shocked.

"Hey, Ryan and Kaito, why are you here?" Stiles wanted to know.

"I could ask you the same question." Kaito replied.

"We work here too." Ryan piped up.

"Well, we have a case of our own here." Derek explained.

"Trouble really does follow us." Kaito sighed.

* * *

While the detectives talked with their friends, Jacques Duquesane was trying to convince his daughter Adelynn to give him a chance. The father and daughter pair had been estranged for years.

"Hello, dad." Adelynn sighed.

"Hi, darling. How are you doing?" Jacques responded.

"Fine. What do you want?" Adelynn was wary.

"I want to made amends." came the reply.

"I don't think you can." Adelynn responded. He sighed and looked at her with begging eyes. She turned away, despite the pangs of guilt.

* * *

A hour, the detectives investigated the food stand. While searching the crime scene, they found some clues.

"Okay, the fire was deliberately set." Shuichi declared, holding up an accelerant.

"Okay, let's explore this." Jimmy said.

"Get us the name of the accelerant brand." Derek declared.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken parmesan, spaghetti, and garlic bread. They had milk to drink with their meal. They were all happy to be together and enjoying the family dinner. It was a good time to catch up.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had time alone. They rolled on the bed naked, hands roaming each other's bodies. A moment later, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and sweet. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	5. The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take their kids to the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The detectives grilled their suspects; Buck 'Trickshot' Chisholm, Bruto the 'Strong Man', Teena the Fat Lady, Maynard, Omir the Snake Charmer, and the Trapeze Trio.

"What are your real names? There are no records of you under those names." Shuichi was saying. The group shifted in their seats before relenting.

"Fine, we'll tell you." came the reply. And so the detectives found out Bruto and Teena's birth names. They noted the names; Bruce Olafsen and Mary Stenson down. Then they went through the rest.

* * *

Clint was out running errands when he ran into some imposing men. They were dressed in tracksuits, but they were still terrifying.

"What do you want?" Clint asked, immediately on guard. His friend's current situation made it hard for him not to suddenly go on guard.

"Nothing with you. Just with your little friends." came the reply.

"My friends aren't of your concern. Now back off. I don't want to have to hurt some people." Clint retorted. They surrounded him but couldn't get him to cower.

* * *

In the meantime, Kaito, Jimmy, Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Stiles went on a group date. They went to the bakery. They ordered milkshakes, sweets, and to-go containers. They had a lot of fun together. Their sweet tooth could not compete with the warmth and love that they felt for each other.

* * *

**_main tent, circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family visited the circus. They bought snacks and sat down to watch the show. They saw the trapeze squad put on an act that defied every expectation. The animals did their acts and stole their hearts. Kaito's act was next and he put on a magic show. The family cheered him on and smiled. 

After the final act, the family went out to dinner at a family pasta shop. They enjoyed themselves and had a great time. The family squeezed in a quick photo.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Today was fun," Steve sighed.

"I'm happy that you had a great time." Bucky replied.

"It was perfect baby." Steve smiled.

"Anything for you guys." Bucky responded. Then they softly kissed.


	6. Ledger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a small break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

The detectives continued investigating. They found ledgers.

"This ledger lists payments to somebody." Masumi mentioned as she flipped through the pages.

"Does it say who?" Stiles wanted to know.

"No, it's unaccounted for." Masumi answered.

"Make a copy of it." Derek said. They photocopied it before leaving with the paper.

* * *

**_Color Me Mine, Tribeca, New York City, New York;_ **

Lottie celebrated her birthday at the pottery studio. Her parents, siblings, and friends were in attendance. Since Lottie loved painting with her Dad, she got a painting themed party. 

There were easels and water colors and a strawberry & cream cake shaped like a large sketchbook. The group sat at tables and painted pottery pieces. There were ceramic figurines of Disney, DC, and Marvel characters, gnomes, mugs, Winnie the Pooh honey pots, piggy banks, vases, platters, and many more kinds of ceramics. The kids loved painting the ceramics the most.

When it was time for cake, everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Lottie, as Lottie blew the candles out. Then Steve cut the cake into pieces. The party was a huge success.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Natasha went on a date to a sushi bar. They ordered sashimi and California, maki, and rainbow rolls. As they waited for their dinner to arrive, the couple talked happily.

When their dinner arrived, the waiter pouted soy sauce on a saucer for them and set the platter down. The couple beamed and ate it all. Then they toasted to prosperity and love.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Heapstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

Kaito, Ryan, and Adelynn helped the crew set up the circus. They made sure that all of the stalls were clean. The young adults and teenage girl each took a section of the arena. They then unlocked the doors and took their spots.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went out to a Technopop concert for their date. They danced in the mosh pit. They had a lot of fun together. As the concert came to an end, they kissed under the stars and smiled.


	7. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a tense encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Egalitarian will be updated next.

The detectives were by the fairgrounds when they ran in the group of men wearing brown tracksuits. The gang stopped and looked them up and down.

"What are you doing here lurking around?" Derek asked.

"Minding our business. Something you should do if you know what is good for you." came the retort.

"Listen," Stiles sneered.

"We know you are up to something. You've been lurking around for a few days now." he finished.

"And, I repeat myself. Mind your own business." they retorted. The gang moved on and left the detectives with more questions than answers.

* * *

Elsewhere, the culprit was up to no good. They slowly walked the fair grounds.  They looked around and planned their next move.

'Do i have time to do what i want to do?' they pondered. After several minutes of deep though, they made their decision.

'Screw it. I have to do this now.' they thought as they approached a certain stall...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. The kids were already sleeping by the time they made their way out of the bathroom and onto the bed. They kissed still nude from their shared shower.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, one by one. He then prepped Steve carefully, inserting his fingers into his husband, one by one.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and gentle. Eventually, they came with a sigh and matching grins. As they came down, Bucky and Steve kissed and giggled.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

Kaito was closing up for the night when Trickshot approached him. The older man was slightly nervous, but also determined.

"Hey, man, I thought you was off for today." Kaito greeted.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." the man hedged. Kaito raised his eyebrow.

"Okay. Shoot." he replied. All of sudden, he was taken to a private tent. When they were alone, Trickshot made his offer.

"Join my crew." Trickshot said.

"What? What crew?" Kaito was confused. Kaito was then told about a secret, only known to a select few.

"Can I just, um, think about it?" he said at last.

"Sure." Trickshot responded as he let Kaito go. Kaito walked out of the tent very confused. He wanted nothing more to get to the detectives with his information.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up under a soft blanket.

"That gang made me uneasy." Stiles cringed. Derek nodded,

"Yeah, I already let the police know to keep them on their radar." he said.

"Good. I don't know what they would do if we run into them again." Stiles declared.

"Rest up. We have to get back to work tomorrow." Derek suggested. The couple kissed and sighed.


	8. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up yesterday. Ch 8-10 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;_ **

A few days had passed since Kaito found out the circus's secret. He went to the detectives.

"The circus troupe moonlights as thieves. The senior members are all in it." he announced.

"What?! What do you mean?" Stiles was shocked.

"They tried to recruit me!" Kaito shouted. It was a huge twist. Masumi and Shuichi were suspicious.

"How did they know about you? I thought all records are supposed to be sealed." Masumi wanted to know.

"No idea." Kaito replied.

"We'll figure it out." Shuichi promised. And so Kaito was sent back to spy on them and report to the detectives.

While the detectives were trying to figure out what had happened, the culprit was busy. They messed with major rides. As they went around their task, they grinned and laughed. They were going big.

* * *

  ** _circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;  
_**

The senior members of the troupe plus Kaito had a meeting. They were confident and ready. 

"We have a new potential location." Maynard was saying.

"We want to hit the Upper East side." Bruto elaborated.

"Now, we hit the big score." he finished. Everyone clapped even Kaito. Outwardly, Kaito was eager, but deep inside he was scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went out on a group date. They went by their favorite barbecue place and enjoyed the delicious, hearty, comfort food. It was a comfortable setting to eat and enjoy company.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home cafe;_ **

The cafe held their annual spring sale. The cake rolls proved to be a major hit. The kids fell in love with the swiss roll cakes, so several families bought them. The cakes sold out and rated first place. Second place was the top hat cookies. Heven ordered two dozen Top Hat cookies.

"We need to bring them back next month." Heather said, as she made a note of it.

The sale had been another success. The crew was besides themselves in joy. The sale cleaned them out so they closed early.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. As the night grew late, Bucky and Steve turned the light off and pulled the bed covers over their bodies. They drifted off, safe and warm together.


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Adelynn get a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives had a meeting. They needed to compare notes.

"Maynard, Bruto, Teena, Omir, and the other senior circus members all have criminal records." Derek was saying. They shook their heads and sighed.

"How long has this crew been running together?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"It's been two decades apparently." came the reply. They were all shocked. Nothing of this magnitude and tenure has ever landed in their lap.

"This just got even more complicated." Jimmy groaned.

"We better tell Parrish to call the FBI when we finally bring them in." Stiles declared.

* * *

Clint and Jacques were at Clint's house. Jacques was still sad about Adelynn. The father and daughter had become estranged when Jacques' wife Michelle died. The grief had torn them apart.

"What can I do about getting into my daughter's good graces?" Jacques wanted to know. Clint sighed.

"There is a lot of trauma she is dealing with. Don't force her." he responded. The man sighed,

"I am really sorry for what I did to her."

"She knows. She just needs to understand it better." Clint reassured. The men continued to talk.

* * *

**_Panera Bread, 452 5th Ave, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out to Panera Bread for lunch. They ordered paninis, soup, and muffins. They had coffee to drink. Dessert was M&Ms candy cookies. The couple kissed and ate their lunch with sweet conservation.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

Ryan and Ashlynn were working concessions. All of sudden, screams of terror went up from the crowd as a male tiger appeared in their midst. The tiger had orange and black striped fur. As the crowd fled, the tiger prowled around and sniffed the air. He smelled the food and slowly walked over. The two were freaked out and stood still.

The tiger was nearly upon the concession stall when the animal caretaker arrived on the scene. Luckily for the girls, the caregiver knew what to do. The tiger was lured back to his cage by a piece of meat from the stand. Then the circus was closed as they re-locked and secured the cages.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Natasha went out on a dinner date. They went to a steakhouse. They enjoyed their time together. As they walked home, Clint and Natasha kissed.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set up their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

The detectives was going through the suspect list. They were now in crunch mode as they learned of the tiger incident.

"Who is sabotaging everything? The gang doesn't have much motive anymore, because if the circus fails, they go broke." Jimmy was saying.

"What about the tracksuit gang?" Masumi suggested.

"Or, it could be someone they put on the inside. The lock on the cage wasn't broken, meaning someone used a key." Stiles added.

"I'll look at employee records for names." Shuichi offered.

"We'll ask the owner and run the background." Derek said. They left to go pick up the employee ledger.

* * *

Elsewhere, the culprit was gleeful. They rubbed their hands together.

'People have lost trust in them. What are we going to do next?' they mused as they sat down to think their next move next. It had to be perfect and have the most impact. Then they got the perfect idea ever.

I know. I know what to do.' they smirked.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were trying to get their plans together before the big night.

"We need to set a trap while Maynard is busy." Derek was saying.

"What about tonight?" Jimmy offered.

"Perfect." Stiles smiled. They were ready, but had to wait.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in the bedroom. They kissed all the while stripping the other person of their clothing. When they were naked, Steve got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and joined his husband on the bed. Bucky lined himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady.

About thirty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs, Bucky cursed as he spilled his own seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;_ **

That evening, the detectives returned to the circus. They staked out the arena and settled down to wait. Two hours later, their efforts bore fruit as footsteps could be heard. Shadowy figures crept in the tent and got to work. They were sawing at the trapeze net's supports when they were grabbed.

"Stop right there!" Derek commanded. They all froze.


	11. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bust takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

_**main tent, circus fairgrounds, Belmont Park, 2150 Hempstead Turnpike Elmont, New York;** _

The detectives spread out and surrounded their culprits. They were surprised that there were more than one person involved. They recognized the husband and wife pair that helped sell tickets and pass out flyers.

"Well, well, this is one hell of a twist." Stiles commented. Sergi and Penny Wright glared but remained motionless.

"Now, who wants to speak up first?" Masumi added.

* * *

Several tense minutes passed, as the detectives stared down Sergi and Penny. Penny was the one to break. Sergi wasn't going to budge, but Penny wasn't entirely devoted to the gang like her husband was. She didn't want to throw her whole life away for something that she didn't believe with all of her heart.

"Okay! It was our gang!" she yelled, ignoring Sergi's glare.

"We've been sabotaging everything." she confessed.

"Now, why would you endanger the lives of civilians for what?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Ivan wants them out of business. He ordered us to do whatever necessary to ruin the circus." Penny explained.

"I'm not going down for her big mouth," Sergi sneered.

"You'll have to force me to talk." he declared.

* * *

All of sudden, Maynard and the other thieves returned with Kaito in tow. They entered the main tent just as the Tracksuit gang arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Maynard exploded angrily. Ivan merely smirked, as his men tensed and pulled out pocket knives. A fierce fight broke out between the gang and thieves. They kept brawling as the detectives hid.

* * *

The fight was physical on both sides. They slashed at each other with their pocket knives. There were blows and punched traded left and right. 

Seeing that both sides wasn't willing to let up anytime soon, Masumi texted Parrish, while Stiles called 911. Within ten minutes, the police arrived.

They surrounded the fair grounds and the arena. They had their guns drawn as they stormed the tent.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles were taken back home and left alone. They cuddled up.

"I didn't expect two people." Stiles was saying.

"Yeah, it seemed like a lone person." Derek had to agree.

"It is really odd." Stiles mused. Derek and Stiles kissed again.


	12. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and the Mayor answer questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

The next morning, the detectives watched the fallout on the news. A newscaster was covering the outcome of the previous night while other reporters dogged the police's heels.

"The circus is closed down for an indefinite time as the owner and other crew members were taken in custody." a reporter announced. In the end, Phil Coulson stepped forwards;

"You will have to wait until the conference at City Hall." he announced. He walked the prisoners inside.

* * *

A few hours later, Parrish and his squad met with the FBI. The tracksuit gang struggled in their restraints. They were pissed off. The gang was handed over all the while they cursed their guards out. They didn't like being caught.

* * *

**_City Hall, New York City, New York;_ **

The mayor and Fury held a press conference. The reporters were there with notepads and pens in their hands. Cameras were set up to get the best shot of the mayor and chief of police. The press conference was lively and ongoing. The mayor and Fury announced,

"We are taking questions." the media went in a frenzy. They all threw questions left and right.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The families, Stiles, Isaac, Chris, and Danielle gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of pizza, breadsticks, and salad. Pizza were either cheese or sausage. They had regular and diet coke, sprite, and root beer. They were smiley and happy. They enjoyed the food and talked.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled and talked through their days. Bucky and Steve kissed once more before resting.


	13. Indict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives follow the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The Barton family invited Ashlynn and Jacques over for a get together. They grilled and served drinks. It was nothing but fun. The gathering was relaxing for everyone.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives finished up the file. While Trip added the finished file to their files, Skye started updating the digital files.

"Do you know if they've been indicted yet?" Trip asked.

"The list of charges are so long." Isaac replied.

"It was a long hearing." Stiles nodded.

"They might start mixing arraignments. Get more done at once." Derek responded.

* * *

While the detectives were talking, Clint and Natasha went out to a Thai place for their lunch date. The date was sweet and fun. After they finished their lunch, Clint and Natasha kissed softly.

* * *

**_Bronx Zoo Treetop Adventure, 2300 Southern Blvd, Bronx River Entrance, Bronx, NY 10460;_ **

After dropping Drew and Aurora off at Boyd's house, the Rogers-Barnes family went to Bronx Zoo Treetop Adventure. They had fun trying out the ropes course, zipline ride, and climbing up to the treetops. They swing from rope to rope, skateboarded, rode boats, and flew through the air on ziplines, and navigated their way through the seven courses. There were all kinds of obstacles including bridges, nets, and many more. The family had a blast. The kids loved it all.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom with the door locked. They stripped down to their birthday suits then Bucky placed Steve on the bed and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and thrust hard. The bed rocked with every thrust. All too soon, they hit their climaxes. They both orgasmed and sighed. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has to admit defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next. The title is Borough of Street Art.

Jacques and Adelynn met with Clint and Natasha. Adelynn and Jacques were slowly renewing their father/daughter relationship. They talked about their plans and enjoyed every minute. Clint and Natasha were just happy that the father and daughter were talking again.

* * *

**_kitchen, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Ryan found Rose in the kitchen. She plopped down at a stool in annoyance.

"I need to find a new job...again!" she announced. Rose was taken aback.

"Okay, since you admit that it was a bad job, and not your fault, I will give you another shot." she responded.

"Thanks, Rose!" Ryan smiled.

* * *

While Ryan was admitting defeat to Rose, the couples went on a group date. They went to a Broadway show. They watched Wicked. They enjoyed the story line and drama. They were amused but stunned by the songs. The play was always going to be a classic, and they now knew why.

* * *

That evening, the Barton family got together for dinner. Dinner was hamburgers, potato salad, and rolls. They were having fun without a worry. They hugged and kissed each other.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They kissed and rolled around on the bed. Eventually, they came up for air, and Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. Steve moaned as Bucky took his time. When Bucky felt that his husband was ready, he slicked himself up and joined Steve on the bed. They got in position, and Bucky lined himself up before thrusting in.

He started a slow pace, he was determined to drag this out. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking.

Minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their bellies. Bucky held out for a bit more, before he followed Steve over the edge. Bucky spilled his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled. Bucky got up to run a bath for them to relax in and get clean. These days were rare for all of them. The time slipped away as they felt all of their worries melt away.


End file.
